Kingdom Hearts: Aura Guild(WIP Name)
by RineYFD -R.I.P Stefan Karl
Summary: Read chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

Description: Ash was on his quest to become a Pokémon Master in Kalos when suddenly he has a dream and receives a strange blade called the Keyblade. Now he must stop Xehanort the worlds villains, Heartless and Nobodies. And why does the Organization XIII keep mentioning the name "Sora"?(Story inspired by Oathkeeper0317 and Aoi Hyoudou)

 **Hello everyone. RineTheHedgehog here. This is an work in progress story. The reason why I put it up is because I need some ideas for the story. So if you could give some that would be nice :D. I also want to adress some things.**

 **Ash will be 10 years old. This takes place after Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance. The first world will be the** **Pokémon world(OF COURSE!) and second RWBY(By Rooster Teeth). RWBY'S world will take place in volume 1-4. I'll continue this story once RWBY volume 4 is out. and Pokémon will take place in XYZ but I havent decided when yet. Ash will start out with: Dodge Roll, Block, Auraga, Some potions, and Vortex. Ash will also have the Diamond Dust keyblade and will later get the power to have a second Keyblade Oathkeeper in the Pokémon world. Worlds will be split up in Saga's. Disney world suggestions are welcome. Also Name suggestion and etc would also be nice.**

 **And thats it. I dont know when I'll how this story will turn out but i'll try my best. Until then see you next time.**


	2. Update!

**Update: Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang from RWBY are going to be traveling with Ash to other are goig to be Nintendo and Anime worlds. There are going to be orignal Keyblades. Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden is going to be in. Sephiroth might make an appearance. Disney Catsle will also be a world. Pete and Maleficent are going to make appearances as villains I just don't know how incorporate them into the story yet. Ash is actullay going to start out with the Oathkeeper now instead of Diamond Dust. There will be Drive Forms but they work diffrenley(Imagine if Drive Forms were mixed with D-Links. Yeah). The opening music will be Bentley Jones cover of Sactunary. Ash will unlock, Aerial Sweep, Thundaga, Firaga, Ethers ,** **Retaliating Slash, Aerial Dive, Aerial Sweep, Aerial Recorvery, Aerial Finish, Aerial Spiral, Trinty Limit, and a Drive Form. Wisdom form and Limit will also return. and thats it for the update.**

 **Teaser.**

 **Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, by-products of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. The creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change and in time, man's passion resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named, "Dust". Natures wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadows absence, came strength, civilization and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone...Darkness will return. So you may prepare your guardians... Build your monuments to a so-called free world but take heed... there will be no victory in strength.**

 **Ozpin: But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul.**


	3. Chapter 3 Arc 1

**Hello everyone! I have finally got chapter 1 up. Sorry for the wait. But I want to announce a few thing first. 1. Team RWBY wont be travelling with Ash now. I might consider Pikachu and Charizard as party members with the rest of the Pokemon being summons.**  
 **2\. Ash will have drive forms.**  
 **3\. The first few Disney worlds will be Zootopia, Mulan, and Disney Castle and the first few game worlds will be Sonic, Freedom Planet, and Mario. Also thinking of doing Shovel knight, and the Anime Ghost Hunt.**  
 **So with that said I'll get on with the chapter. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Gamefreak, and Creatures inc. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, Nomoura, and Disney. I do not own them but if i did I would make this official.**  
 **Arc 1: Pokemon. Chapter 1 test #1.**

* * *

"... Uh where am i?" Ash Ketchum, a Pokemon trainer on his quest to be the very best, awoke to see that he wasn't in his tent but on a crystal platform.  
 _"So much to do... so little time."_  
"Huh?! Whose there?!" Ash asked startled that a voice came out of nowhere.  
 _"Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut."_  
" _What door?"_ Ash thought in his head. He did not know what was going on. First he's not in his tent with his friends and now a voice out of nowhere is talking to him  
"Now step forward can you do it?" the voice asked.  
"Well yes I can." Ash said.  
" _What two powers will you choose"_  
Suddenly three pedasals appeared out of nowhere. On them was a Sword, a Staff, and Sheild.  
Ash walked up to the pedasals and chose the Sword and Sheild.  
 _"The power of the warrior and the guardian. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Kindness to aid friends. A sheild to repel all. Is this form you choose?"_  
"Yes" Ash anserwed.  
 _"Your path is set. But you have given up the power of the mage."_ The voice said. _"Now be ready for the enemies you face."_  
 _"Wait enemies?!"_ Ash asked shocked. Suddenley 2 black shadowy creatures with yellow eyes appeared.  
 _"You have the power of the key."_ The voice said.  
Then a blue strange sword with a keychain at the end appeared in Ash's hand.  
 _"Fight"_  
Ash struck the first with his new weapon. Then he threw the blade at the second enemy.  
 _"Good. You are ready. Shall we continue?"_

* * *

 **Okay this is a short chapter but this is my first story so don't try to judge too much. But I am sorry for it being incredibly short. In the next chpter we will see Ash being answered question by his friends and three certain people he doesen't know.**  
 **Anyways i'm RineTheHedgehog peace!**


End file.
